Romeo&Juliet OR Austin&Ally
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, except Austin&Ally version! If you didn't read Romeo and Juliet, this is a tragic play in which there are star-crossed lovers who fall in love with each other, but their families are sworn enemies. Read about the meeting of Austin(Romeo) and Ally(Juliet) and how they try to stay together, despite their families' feuding. This will be very much like the actual play
1. Cast List

**Okay guys, this is a new fanfiction I would love to start. It's Romeo and Juliet, except Austin&Ally version! This IS gonna take a lot of work for me, considering I also have other stories to work on, so updates may be a little slow. I just wanted to post this up just so you guys know what I'm going to do to this story. So just so you guys know in advance, this is the cast list, so you know what who each character represents.**

* * *

_**Cast list:**_

Romeo Montague=**Austin Moon**

Juliet Capulet=**Allyson Dawson**

Mercutio=**Dez**

Nurse=**Trish **(Trish will be more of Ally's companion or friend, unlike the Nurse who also takes care of Juliet like a daughter)

Lady Montague=**Mimi Moon**

Montague=**Mike Moon**

Lady Capulet=**Penny Dawson**

Capulet=**Lester Dawson**

Tybalt=**Dallas**

Rosaline=**Kira Starr** (she doesn't make a physical appearance, but she is mentioned a little in the beginning of the play)

Lord Paris=**Elliot**

Friar Lawrence= (he will play as himself)

***NOTE: If I find other characters to add to this cast, I will make note of it in that chapter!

* * *

_**Author's Note: Most of this play will be exact quotes from the actual Shakespeare play, which I don't own. It would be best if you have already read the actual play "Romeo and Juliet". I have tried my best to have each character match best with the complex characters in "Romeo and Juliet". For example, Mercutio is Romeo's friend and is really funny once you got to know his character as Dez is Austin's friend and is also pretty funny.**_


	2. (Prologue) Act I

In fair Verona, there were two households, both alike in dignity. However, for many years, they have been sworn enemies to one another. These two households were the Moons and the Dawsons. They were bitter enemies over a conflict that had occurred between them many generations before!

On the Moon's side, we have the loyal Austin Moon, son of Mike and Mimi Moon. On the Dawson's side, we have the fair and beautiful Ally Dawson. They have never met each other yet, but when they DO meet, they are destined for a certain fate that awaits them.

This is the story of the star-crossed lovers and how they met their ultimate fate...


	3. Act I: Scene I

**_Note: This is where I change it up a lot. In the original play, there are different characters who talk kind of inappropriately. So I kind of skip the whole conversation thing and go to the part where they fight. And I decided not to put "Benvolio", Romeo's cousin in the story. _**

* * *

_(Dallas, from the house of Dawson, is sword fighting with Dez, from the house of Moon)_

_(a bunch of citizens come into the scene to watch the fight, holding clubs)_

**First Citizen: **Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!

_(Mimi and Mike Moon and Penny and Lester Dawson all walk into the scene and sees the fight)_

**Mike**: Give me that sword, ho!

**Mimi:** A crutch! A crutch! Why call you for a sword?

**Mike:** My sword, I say! Old Dawson is come, and flourishes his blade in spite of me.

_(The Dawsons see their bitter rivals, the Moons)_

**Lester: **(about to fight Mike Moon) Those are the villains Capulet. Hold me not, let me go.

**Penny:** Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

_(The Prince enters with his attendants. **Note: The Prince is like the mayor of the town**)_

**Prince:** Stop this foolish fighting I say! Enemies of peace! Disturbing this quiet streets of Verona! If you shall get into another fight, the penalty shall be...your deathbeds. Now away with all of you!

_(Everyone in that scene leaves except for Mimi, Mike, and Dez)_

**Mike:** (questioning Dez) Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, Dez, were you by when it began?

**Dez:** The fiery Dallas, with his sword prepared, challenged me to fight, which I wanted to refuse. He drew his sword at me however, causing me to get into the fight myself, until the noble Prince came and broke us apart.

**Mimi:** (suddenly remembers) O, where is Austin? Have you seen him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fight.

**Dez**: Madame, I know not why, but he has been acting strange these past few days. Whenever I try to talk to him, he turns me away.

_(Austin walks into the scene)_

**Mike:** Ah, here comes our son now. We shall go now, so you may talk alone with him.

_(Mimi and Mike Moon walk out of the scene)_

**Dez**: Good-morrow Austin.

**Austin**: Aye, is the day so young?

**Dez:** The clock had just struck 9.

**Austin:** (sighs) Sad hours go on forever...

**Dez:** Why, is Austin Moon in love?

**Austin:** Out of love...

**Dez:** Meaning?

**Austin:** The beautiful and fair Kira...one that I have been admiring from afar. Alas, she does not love other men, however. She refuses to ever marry or fall in love...meaning I have no chance to be with her, my one and only true love. **_(NOTE: Keep in mind that Austin hasn't met Ally yet)_**

**Dez:** Please Austin, everyone is worried about you. Please smile once more.

**Austin:** I cannot. For all I can think of is her.

**Dez:** Then don't think about her.

**Austin:** Teach me how to not think.

**Dez:** This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think Austin?

**Austin:** No one can ever match up to her beauty. No one can ever be as good as her. Farewell, thou cannot teach me to forget...

**Dez:** I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.

* * *

_**Okay, this first scene came out quicker than I thought. Note that I wrote a bit more contemporary, so who had never read Romeo and Juliet or understand the language back than kind of understand what all those big dialogues mean. For example, when Romeo speaks of his love for Rosaline, he says it in a LONG, complicated, big paragraph, when I could explain all that in one or two sentences. So sorry if some stuff sounds modern and old fashion. This is the only way I honestly would be able to understand the story. **_

_**The next chapter might take a bit more time. Please be patient.**_


	4. Act I: Scene II

_(Lester Dawson is having a conversation Elliot, a count who wealthy and a kinsman of the Prince)_

**Elliot_:_** With your permission, good sir, I wish to court your dear daughter, Allyson Dawson.

**Lester_:_** (thinks for a moment) I don't know if I should let her marry so soon...she hath not seen the change of fourteen years yet. **_(meaning she is only 13 years old)_**Wait for two years, and then you may betroth her.

**Elliot:** But sir, many other women younger than her are already mothers.

**Lester:** Women who get married too young many not be good for childbirth. I take good care of my daughter and wants her and her child to be healthy. However, dear Elliot, you must be the one to win her heart tonight at my banquet I'm throwing.

My consent is only part of your mission if you want to marry her. You must have HER love you back. I only want her to make her own decisions, for I love that child with all my heart. If you are to marry her, woo her at the banquet of the Dawsons tonight. It's a dinner party I throw daily as a Dawson tradition. And speaking of which...

_(Lester turns to one of his servants standing in the room and hands him a paper with a list of people's names)_

Good sir, kindly go about fair Verona and invite those persons written on this paper to thy banquet tonight!

_(Lester and Elliot exits the room)_

**Servant:** _(talks to himself in the room looking at the list) _Find them out whose names are written here! I'm not literate at all! I cannot read any names upon this paper! However, I mustn't disappoint the father of thy house!

_(The servant goes outside the Dawson house, holding the list of guests nervously. Austin and Dez happen to be passing by, so the servant, who doesn't know who they are, goes up to them)_

**Servant:** I pray sir, can you read?

**Austin:** Ay, if I know the letters and the language.

**Servant:** If you don't mind, good sir, may you read this for me? (hands Austin the list of guests)

**Austin**: Ay...it states that any men of any fine household bring their wives and daughters. Also names include cousin Dallas, niece Kira Starr, and any other members of the Dawson household. Anyone is present to come except for the household of Moons...pray sir, might I ask what this is for?

**Servant:** Ay, banquet at the Dawson house, my master. Now I pray thee that you too should come! As long as you don't bring anyone from the house of the Moons, my master shall be most pleased to have more guest at this banquet! Now rest you merry!

_(The servant hurries off to invite the rest of the people on the list)_

**Dez:** (smiles) Thou servant has invited us to the Dawson banquet, yet misidentifying us. He know not that you were of the house of Moons.

**Austin:** (looks at Dez suspiciously) What are thou thinking now?

**Dez:** The so called "fair" Kira was mentioned on his guest list. We shall go to this feast, and you'll compare her face with the faces of all the other women at this banquet. I'll bet you'll find a face prettier than Kira's, which can get you mind off of her.

**Austin:** I'll go along, just to enjoy it...though I think not possible for a face to be fairer than hers...

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know it seems a bit short, but the reason why Shakespeare's play was so much longer was because each line, the character made some looooong speech that wouldn't make sense to most readers. What I did was make everything short and sweet, and to the point where you could understand the idea and concept better. Hopefully now you can get a better sense of Romeo and Juliet! xD**_


	5. Act I: Scene III

**_Author's Note: To those who have read Romeo and Juliet, I apologize in this chapter. I know the Nurse, which is Juliet's caretaker and friend in the actual play is funny and makes weird comments, but I didn't see how I could fit her into this story. So Trish is only Ally's best friend, the only person she is truly close with in this story._**

* * *

_(Trish and Ally are talking to each other when Penny Dawson walks into the room)_

**Penny:** Ah, Ally, just the person I needed to speak to. If you don't mind Trish...

**Trish:** (nods her head) Of course madam.

_(Trish is about to leave the room when Penny suddenly changes her mind)_

**Penny:** Actually, dear Trish, its better if you stay.

_(Trish comes back and sits excitedly next to Ally)_

**Ally:** What thou mother do you wish to speak of at this time?

**Penny:** (ponders thoughtfully a little) Thou know'st of your age, aye?

**Ally:** (thinks for a moment) Why, I believe shall become fourteen on Lammas eve! **_(that's a holiday on August 1st, so the eve of it is July 31st) _**

**Penny**: Tell me, daughter Ally, How do you feel about marriage?

**Ally:** It is an honor that I dream not of. It really hasn't crossed my mind.

**Trish:** (looks excited and hugs Ally) Why an honor it is! I can't wait for I to be asked in hand for marriage...

**Penny:** Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem...they are made already mothers: and from what I can remember, by my count, I was your mother at about your age. The valiant, noble Elliot has asked for your hand in the holy state of matrimony.

**Trish:** (looks excited) Elliot you say? Why that is one fine, dashing gentlemen that you'll ever meet.

**Penny:** (smiles at Ally) So, what do you say? Can you love him? Tonight, at our banquet, is when you may examine this young man. Think it through, as you look at his face, look within and see if thou could see yourself with this gentleman. Try your best to love him.

**Ally:** (thinks a little) Well, I will try to love him. I'll open up thy heart and see if I may truly be in love with this valiant Elliot.

**Penny:** (looks happily at Ally and kisses her forehead)

_(A servant walks hurriedly into the room)_

**Servant:** Madam, the tables are set, and guest are starting to arrive. Perhaps your presence should be request in the dining hall at this very time? I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight.

**Penny:** We follow thee. Come now Ally.

**Trish:** Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days. I shall be there later to witness this very merry night for all.

* * *

**_Sorry that it seems rushed, I just wanted to update this as soon as possible for you guys. By the way, I got some PMs asking if Austin and Ally will die in this story, and the answer is yes, since I'm basing and using the actual Shakespeare play. Their deaths are what made this a tragedy._**


	6. Act I: Scene IV

_**Author's Note: Before you read this scene, here's something you should know...in Romeo and Juliet, the character Mercurtio is kinda funny, because he sometimes likes to ramble on about a stuff that isn't important, to everyone's annoyance. In this scene, note how Dez, who is Mercurtio, somewhat makes fun of Austin.**_

* * *

_(Austin, Dez, and a bunch of other guys are on their way to the Dawson's banquet)_

**Dez:** (nudges Austin) Soooo Austin, I expect to see you on the dance floor tonight.

**Austin:** (sighs) Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead. I cannot dance, for my heart still feels heavy.

**Dez:** (looks exasperated) Oh Austin...you are such a lover! Tell me, do you think love is a burden? Love shouldn't be, for it is such a tender thing.

**Austin:** Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

**Other Boy in the group:** You make love seem like a bad thing, if I might say Moon.

**Austin:** Well, let me just say, I don't think we should be going to this banquet...

**Dez:** Why not?

**Austin:** I dreamt a dream last night...

**Dez:** And so did I.

**Austin:** Well what was yours?

**Dez:** About dear Queen Mab...

**_(Note: This whole speech below, you could skip. I had to include this to show how Dez's character just likes to ramble on, like how Ally is sometimes. This speech is basically about Queen Mab, who is a fairy midwife that Dez, or Mercurtio dreamt of. He has a weird imagination, like Dez!)_**

O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she-

**Austin:** (annoyed) Hold thy peace man! What the heck are you even talking about?!

**Dez:** (shrugs) Only what thy dreamer's dream. What was your dream?

**Austin:** Well, something about my dream told me in my heart that coming to this banquet tonight would lead to someone's ultimate fate...someone's death..but that can't be true, right? Well, let us go onward to the banquet!

* * *

_**Yeah, this scene has always confused me, but for those that read "Romeo and Juliet" already, you should know that the last thing that Austin said in this scene is foreshadowing of what will happen when he and Ally does meet...**_


	7. Act I: Scene V

_(At the night of the banquet, Lester Dawson comes out to greet the guests)_

**Lester:** Come now my good people, and be merry! Come on out and dance ladies! You are welcome, gentlemen! Come, musicians, play!

_(The music starts to play and everyone come out and dances. Ally politely greets the guests and joins in the dancing. As Ally dances out on the dance floor with several other members of her household, Austin, who is wandering around at the banquet, sees her)_

**Austin:** (stares at Ally as she dances) Oh what beauty I see! Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night...

_(Dallas, who is also at the party, hears Austin's voice)_

**Dallas:** This, by thy voice, must be a Moon! How dare he show his face at this party! To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin. Give me a sword, as I shall finish him off!

**Lester:** (sees Dallas enraged) Why, how now, kinsman! Why are you so angry?

**Dallas:** Uncle, this is a Moon, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to mock us and make a fool of us at thou banquet tonight.

**Lester:** (sees Austin) Ah..young Austin, is it not?

**Dallas:** 'Tis he, that villain Austin.

**Lester:** Let him be. Don't make a scene at this party. This young man is well known and liked by the people of Verona. Besides, thou not doing any harm now, is he? Let him be a guest here if he wants to be.

**Dallas:** What?! He's not a guest. I shall not endure him.

**Lester:** You shall endure him!

**Dallas:** Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.

**Lester:** Go now and be merry! Don't you dare lay a finger on young Austin at this party, or you shall bring make the Dawson's a bad name. Be gone with you!

_(Lester walks away)_

**Dallas:** I'll withdraw from a fight for now, but this is not the end of this!

_(Dallas walks away. Meanwhile, Austin approaches Ally. They are both away from the crowd)_

**Austin:** If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss... **_(Note: This is the first time they have ever met. If you don't understand what Austin is saying, what he is really doing is flirting with Ally now)_**

**Ally:** Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**Austin: **Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**Ally:** Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

_**(Note: Here, the palms of their hands are together, like the way you fold your hands when you pray. Austin is basically asking for a kiss, but Ally is being a little sarcastic with him at first. When Austin says "palm to palm", he means lips to lips, as in a kiss. But Ally is being sarcastic at this point.)**_

**Austin:** O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**Ally:** Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**Austin:** Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

_(Austin leans in and kisses Ally)_

**Ally:** Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

**Austin:** Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. _(Note: They are comparing sin to a kiss)_

_(Austin leans in and kisses her again)_

**Ally:** You kiss by the book. (Note: She is basically saying Austin is a good kisser)

_(Trish comes in and looks for Ally)_

**Trish:** Ally! Your mother seeks a word with you!

_(Ally goes off looking for her mother)_

**Austin:** Who is her mother?

**Trish:** Why, the Lady of the house, you know, the house that has thrown this banquet? (walks away following Ally)

**Austin:** (to himself) So that means that she is a Dawson! How dreadful, she is the daughter of my house's foe!

**Dez:** (comes out of the crowd) Austin! We better go, its getting late!

_(Austin, Dez, and most of the party guest start to exit the banquet. Ally and Trish are left in the room. Ally spots Austin as he exits with the others)_

**Ally:** Dear Trish, that young gentlemen over there...go find out for me his name.

_(Trish goes to Dallas, who is standing by the doors where people are exiting and asks him. When Dallas gives her his answer, Trish walks briskly to Ally looking nervous)_

**Trish:** His name is Austin, and a Moon; the only son of your great enemy!

**Ally:** Oh no...I'm in love with my enemies' son! Am I that unfortunate to love a loathed enemy...

_(The servants come to clear everyone out of the room. Ally and Trish quickly exits from the room)_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for all the author's notes in this chapter! I really am, but I wasn't sure if you guys would understand the kind of language they were speaking. I didn't want to change the lines when Austin and Ally first meet, because that is one of the most famous dialogues in the play. If you have any questions about the dialogue, please PM me and I'll try to explain the best I could. **_


	8. Act II: Scene I

_(Dez and a bunch of Austin's friends, still energetic and hyped up about the banquet they have just been to, are wandering around looking for Austin, who they lost as they exited the banquet)_

__**Dez:** Oh Austin! Where did you go?

**One of the boys in the group:** He's probably tired and went home to bed.

**Dez**: Please! I'll bet thou is with dear Kira...that boy won't stop when it comes to love. Why he is a madman! Passion! Lover!

**Boy:** If he should hear you, thou would anger him. Besides, I think he is hiding behind one of these trees...

**Dez:** I'm just speaking the truth. That boy is drowned in love, yet a fool at the same time. I bid him a good night, for this field bed is too cold for me to sleep on.

**Boy:** Let us go... there's no point in looking for him if he doesn't want to be found.

_(Dez and the group of boys walk away. Austin is indeed hiding in a tree at the moment, listening to their every word)_

**Austin:** It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut. (referring to Dez making fun of him, but Dez has never felt the love Austin was feeling)

* * *

**_Author's Note: The last line of this scene is actually part of the next scene. Sorry for the really late update and short chapter, but this is already Act II, so this was more like the introduction of the act. _**


	9. Act II: Scene II

(Austin is hiding in shrubbery in Ally's house's backyard. He looks above his head and sees Ally appear at the balcony)

**Austin:** (whispers to himself) Look at that! The lady I have kissed tonight appears! What are the chances of finding her at this very spot?

**Ally:** Ay me!

**Austin:** She speaks! Speak again beautiful angel! I have longed to hear your voice once again tonight!

**Ally:** (talks about her thoughts out loud but doesn't know Austin is listening) O Austin, Austin! wherefore art thou Austin? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Dawson. _**(Author's note: What Ally means is why do you have to be from the Moon family, since their families were enemies. Then, Ally says that she wants Austin to get rid of his name so they could be together, but if Austin doesn't, then she will be willing to give up her name to be with him)**_

**Austin:** (speaks to himself while listening) Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Ally:** What is a Moon? Aren't they like us? We have the same body parts, feelings, and emotions...oh, if only our parents weren't enemies...I would love that boy for all of eternity.

**Austin:** (pops out of the bushes) I take thee by word! Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth, I will no longer go by my name Austin if that's what you want.

**Ally:** (surprised and speaks angrily) Who is that? How dare thou listen to my innermost thoughts and feelings without my consent!

**Austin:** I shall not speak my name, for even though it is not my wish, we are to be sworn enemies...

**Ally:** (starts to look a little happy) Do my ears deceive me? Are you by any chance Austin and a Moon?

**Austin:** Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Ally: **How have you come thou hither, tell me dear Austin. The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and if you were found by any of thy kinsmen, the consequences would be instant death for you.

**Austin:** Love has given me the power to climb over thou walls, and I couldn't careless if I was found here. My love is so strong, to therefore no kinsmen shall as much as touch me.

**Ally:** But if they see you, they will murder thee.

**Austin:** But they won't see me, for the night has cloaked me with darkness,thus making me not visible to thou kinsmen.

**Ally:** Aren't thou being a bit foolish?

**Austin:** I can't help but be in love...

**Trish:** (calls for Ally to come inside) Ally! Ally!

**Ally:** (looks in Trish's voice direction) I must go.

**Austin**: Must thou leave me so unsatisfied tonight?

**Ally:** Well how might I make you not unsatisfied tonight?

**Austin:** (climbs up to her balcony) The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. (kisses her)

**Ally:** Alright, I-

**Trish:** (calls Ally's name again) Ally! You better come inside!

**Ally:** I must go dear Austin, but I will tell thee this. If you are truly faithful to thy love, I request that we be married. Send thy word to my dear companion Trish, who is calling me now. That way, our exchanging of vows shall be permanent.

**Austin:** (looks excited) Then let it be.

**Trish:** Come now Ally!

**Ally:** I must go. Good night dear Austin...till we meet again beloved one. (kisses Austin before running into her house)

**Austin: **Sleep well upon thine eyes! I shall not go to sleep yet, hence will I to my ghostly father's cell (Friar Laurence) and beg him to help marry us and at the same time tell him of my fortunes tonight!

_(Austin climbs down balcony and goes to Friar Laurence's garden)_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So sorry for the LATE LATE update! I've been working on one of my other stories, but once it is finished, expect more updates for this story! Thanks guys!**_


	10. Act II: Scene III

_(Austin goes and meets Friar Laurence in his garden)_

**Austin:** Good morning father.

**Friar:** Austin! What are you doing up so early? I have heard that you have not gone to bed.

**Austin:** Ay that is true.

**Friar:** God pardon sin! wast thou with Kira?

**Austin:** With Kira, my ghostly father? no; I have forgot that name, and that name's woe.

**Friar:** Good for you Austin, but where have you been?

**Austin:** The truth is I have been with my enemy's daughter, sweet Ally Dawson. I have come to ask for your consent to wed us by the sacrament of Holy Matrimony.

**Friar:** Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is Kira, whom thou loved so dear not even a day ago, so soon forgotten? You move on to quick. How is it possible for you to truly love someone, unless you only love her for her appearance!

**Austin:** But I truly love this one, with all my heart. Won't you please father, marry us?

**Friar:** (thoughtfully) Maybe if I marry thee, thou will put a stop to both of your household's rivalry with each other...

**Austin:** Oh thank you father! Please hurry! I cannot wait a minute longer!

**Friar:** Slow down! People who move to hastily stumble down.

* * *

_**Okay, so note that the Friar is like Austin's companion as Trish is to Ally. He is a priest and someone who works with plants, kind of like a doctor. **_


	11. Act II: Scene IV

**Note that in this chapter, the characters speak more modern in order for people to understand the conversations going on.**

* * *

**Dez: **Where the devil should this Austin be? We haven't seen him all night.

**Boy: **He was not home, I spoke to his father before...

**Dez:** He was probably with Kira then...

**Boy:** I heard that Dallas, from the house of Dawson, had sent a threatening letter to Austin's father.

**Dez:** Ah, poor Austin! Why he is already dead before the battle has even started! Is he man enough to encounter Dallas?

**Boy:** Why, what's Dallas?

**Dez:** Why, he's more than a prince of cats! He knows how to fight well enough and is very quick on his feet! Austin would not stand a chance against him in a duel!

**Boy:** Here comes Austin...

_(Austin enters)_

**Dez:** How dare you abandon us last night without telling us of your whereabouts!

**Austin:** Good morning to you Dez...and I had some important business to attend to.

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I'm skipping this part...the battle of wits between Dez and Austin, well in the actual play, its the battle of wits between Romeo and Mercutio. Basically, they insult each other in a very witty manner, which I found annoying and hard to even understand. So if you've read the play, sorry for skipping this whole section out, but it's not really necessary.)**

_(Trish walks past boys)_

**Dez:** Well look who it is with her big, puffy hair!

**Trish:** (sarcastically) Well aren't you a gentleman? Wait till I get my hands on you...

**Dez:** (teasingly) Well how are you going to get me in that big dress of yours?

**Trish:** Why you little...

**Dez:** We are wasting our time here. Let us go my brothers.

**Austin:** I'll follow you later. I have to do something now.

_(Dez and the boy exits as Austin goes over to Trish's side)_

**Trish:** Who was that annoying boy you were with?

**Austin:** A gentleman that loves to hear himself talk, and will speak more in a minute than he will stand to in a month.

**Trish:** So, I take it your the man that dear Ally was so giddy about.

**Austin:** (nods) Ay, and please pass on this message to her if you would be so kind: I have arranged with Friar Laurence our wedding, which shall take place this very afternoon.

**Trish:** She'll be there.

**Austin:** (smiles a lot now) Dear Trish, please tell me...do you approve of us being together? Do you approve of our marriage?

**Trish:** I'll be honest with you when I say that I still think Elliot is better suited for Ally, for one thing, she would fulfill her parents' dream through that marriage. However, I'm good with whatever makes her happy the most.

**Austin:** Thank you. Now please go on and tell thy fair lady.

**Trish:** I will.


End file.
